Katie's Secret Admirer
by Thaaatgirlll
Summary: "Okay random person who knows my number,who are you?" "Well...where's the fun if I tell you that?" "Don't make me angry,random person.Especially when it's this time in the morning."He chuckled."Well, let's just say I'm your secret admirer." WTH!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! This is my first story sooo I hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Travis: Purple.y-goodness does not own any part or form of Rick Riordan's awesome series._**

_**Me: Soo, on with the story! :))**_

(Travis' POV)

**I am whipped. I am SO whipped. **Well, who wouldn't be if you see Katie Gardner? Gods, I sound so sappy. Bleh.

_Anyways,she's so beautiful_. I thought as I looked at the picture of a smiling Katie Gardner. And before any of you ask,she gave the picture to me. Well,I sorta kinda took it without her permission but that's not the point.

The point is, I like Katie Gardner._ Not the I-like-you-becuase-your-hot like but the I-like-you-because-I-do like_. In simpler terms, I really really really **REALLY **like_ like_ Katie! Dammit! I'm being sappy now.

I broke from my thoughts as I bumped into someone. I quickly but carefully shoved the picture back into my pocket. Nobody needs to know that. Anyways,guess who I bumped to? Yup,the one and only Katie Gardner. Her jeans and her chin were smudged with dirt. Her camp shirt was a little tight since she tied it at the back and damn, did it hugged her at the right places. Her forehead was beaded with sweat while her hair was in a messy bun. She balanced a basket of strawberries on her hip.

Gods,why oh why is Katie Gardner _sooo beautiful_? She is killing me right now!

A poke made me come back to reality. "Earth to Stoll?" Katie said, a worried expression on her face. I blushed and looked away from her. Shit, she must've saw me staring at her. I must've looked like a fool. _Smooth move,loser. _I mentally cursed myself.

"You were staring at me funny." Cue facepalm. "Are you okay?" she asked again as she placed her hand on my head, like she was checking if I had a fever. It sent shivers down at my spine. _Again, why oh why?_ Wow, what a weird feeling. I forced a smirk.

"What, can't wait to get your hands all over me, Gardner?" I chuckled. I tried my best not to pout right then and there as she recoiled her hand. Oh well, comeback time.

A hint of pink tinted in her cheeks. "Well, I never seen a Stoll blush before!" she said as she moved closer to me. I feel her breath on my cheek. I felt a blush coming but I kept my cool._ Keep it together,Travis. It doesn't matter if the girl you love is just a few inches away from you and the fact that you can smell her hair now. **Wow, it smells like strawberries.** WAIT! FOCUS! FOCUS!_

"Well,why were you blushing, Travis?" Gods, how I love the way her name rolls off of her tongue. _Focus, man._

"Well, why are you asking me, Gardner?" I smirked as the blush on her cheeks become redder. _I just **love **seeing her blush.  
><em>

"No reason. It's just a total shocker to see you blush since I thought you didn't have feelings."

"Ouch, Katie. I'm hurt."

"I don't care, Stoll." she crossed her arms.

"Aww, just admit it, Gardner. You know you're just completely head-over-heels for me." I grinned, my arms winding over her waist as I pressed her flustered body against mine. Her hand was on my chest as she blushed (furiously I might add). I buried my face in her strawberry-scented hair. _Mhhmmm._

"What? Are you truly that in love with me that you can't even speak? I'm flattered, Gardner, really." I chuckled.

She then pushed me a little and broke free from my grasp. She stood farther away from me, creating a good distance between us. "Come on, Gardner. There's no point in denying our feelings any longer! I know you love me."

"Whatever, Stoll." She crossed her arms and hurried away. I shook my head. As I was going back to my cabin, she stopped mid-step and called my name. "In your dreams, Stoll." She then did the unthinkable. She stuck her tongue at me. My heartbeat quickened as I stood there, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't worry, Gardner. I'm sure we'll be together very soon!" I managed to choke this out. I heard her tinkling laugh as I headed my way back to my cabin.

As soon as I got there, I took out the picture, thankful that no one was there and lied on my bed.

"Gardner, Gardner, Gardner." I muttered as I stared at her smiling face again.

Somehow, I can't stop grinning as the image of a certain Katie Gardner stuck her tongue at me.

"Just you wait, Gardner." I smiled and continued to stare at my picture.

**_Gods, the Travis Stoll is so freaking whipped._**

**_So do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Reviews make my day *hint* *hint*_**


	2. Chapter 1: I have a secret admirer?

**HIII AGAIN EVERYBODY!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS AND ALERTS! IT MADE MY DAY! ;))**

**_Well, let's just pretend that the demi-gods have cellphones kay? _**

Secret Admirer- **Hi Katie**

Katie- _Hi._

**_Disclaimer: _**_(Wow, this is annoying)_

**_Katie: Yea, purple doesn't own this story. Rick Riordan does. _**

**_Me: Now, that's just sad._**

**_/_**

_**Chapter 1: Okay, "Secret Admirer"**_

_**(Katie's POV)**_

My eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion as I noticed a note with a white gardenia lying next to it on my night stand.

Seriously, if this is what you get for sleeping in, then I promise no to sleep in anymore.

Curiously, I stood up, scratching my head in the process and took the note.

It said:

_Good morning, Katie!_

_Be on the look out for your phone! :))_

Again, I scrunched up my eyebrows. As if on cue, my pathetic ringtone (I was trying to teach my baby cousin how to say Katie) blared...somewhere.

"Now, where the hell is that phone?" I muttered as I yanked the covers out of my bed. I know it's here...somewhere.

_AHA! I FOUND IT!_

It was from and unknown number.

_"Hellooo?"_

**"Hi Katie." **I freaked out. I never even heard this voice before!

_"Ookay, random person who knows my number and left a note in my room, who are you?" _Yeah, I tend to be weird when I freak out.

**"Well...where's the fun if I tell you that?" **He chuckled.

_"I am warning you, random person. Do not make me angry especially in this time in the morning." _I narrowed my eyes even though he can't see me.

Random person chuckled. **"Well, let's just say I'm your secret admirer. Does that work for you?"**

Secret Admirer? WHAT THE HADES?

_"Well, I prefer the term stalker, though. It suits you much better."_

**"Ouch, Katie. I'm hurt." **I scoffed.

_"But seriously, who ARE you?"_

**"What part of "secret admirer" don't you understand, Ga- I mean Katie?"**

_"I understand it perfectly though my dad raised me not to talk to strangers and I'm pretty sure talking to them on the phone is part of it."_

Person chuckled. **"As much as I want to, I can't." **I pouted even though he can't see me. **"But you'll find out soon, I think. So stop pouting."**

_"HEYY! How did you know that I was pouting? Ohmygods! You're stalking me, you stalker."_

Person chuckled again. Seriously, I didn't know it was chuckle-all-you-want day.

**"I'm your secret admirer, what do you expect?"**

_"Touche. Anyways, if you won't tell me who you are at least tell me who gave you my number. Please?"_

**"Uh, friends, Alyson and Bella did."**

_"Oooohh. THEY ARE SOO DEAD! Gotta go. Bye" _I hung up as I slipped on some random shorts and my camp shirt. I quickly tied my hair to a ponytail and slid on some flip-flops and ran outside, preparing a speech for my so-called friends.

**(Travis POV)**

"Uh, okay bye, Katie." I said as she hung up on me. Well, so far so good.

"Take a chill pill, bro! Just leave everything to the amazing Tyler" "and the awesome Matt" "and Katie will be yours in no time." my over-ecstatic friends, Tyler (son of Aphrodite) and Matt (son of Hecate hence why Katie doesn't recognize Travis' voice because of his awesome magic skills) said, cheekily.

I heard Conner groan. "Seriously man! Why her? She's like our nemesis. You can't possibly like her." he whined. Tyler whacked him in the head. I threw him a grateful look. Seriously, as soon as Conner found out that I like Katie, he's been whining like a little girl all day.

I tuned their voices out as I heard Matt and Tyler arguing about who's-the-awesomest-demi-god-on-earth and thought about Katie.

He had never told anyone else this but besides Tyler and Matt 'cause he knew it was soo sappy and cheesy, but at first sight, Travis was awe-struck of Katie's beauty. He never knew what got him hooked to her. Maybe it was just her eyes or her smile that seems to light up her face. Or her strawberry-scented hair. Or maybe how cute she looks when she's flushed. Whatever it was, he got whipped so bad.

So,ever since then, he always found himself staring at her and thinking about her. When his friend Tyler introduced him to her, he was never so happy in his whole life. But Katie never liked Travis, thinking he was an immature playboy and refused to speak with him. But Travis, not giving up, found time to get her attention.

That is by annoying her. Sure, he liked her and all, but if it's the only means he can get her attention, Travis always found time to annoy the hell out of Katie. It especially made him happy how easily he can anger Katie, knowing he has that effect on her.

Without knowing, he got his picture of Katie out from his pocket and stared at it again.

"Man, I think I'm gonna be sick." Conner said as he pretended to barf. I threw him a pointed glance and turned to stare at Katie again, only to find the picture in Tyler's hands.

"Travis, you're hooked in prettty deeep, man. Look, Matt, he even has her picture!" Matt was then at Tyler's side in an instant. Matt whistled. "He got whipped, baaad."

"Stop it, guys. Leave me alone, will you?" I said,blushing,as I snatched the picture from their hands. Hey, being the child of Hermes has its perks too, y'know!

"Sure, whatever you say, loverboy." Matt chuckled. "Sure, man. We'll leave your date with Katie's picture alone." Tyler laughed.

"GUYS, WILL YOU STOP SAYING SAPPY STUFF ABOUT THEM NOW? GODS,ALL OF YOU ARE MAKING ME SICK." Conner groaned again,putting a pillow above his head. I rolled my eyes. _What a girl._

"Shut up! You don't know what I'm going through! Can you imagine the horror?" Conner yelled,rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort himself. I rolled my eyes again,putting the picture back into my pocket,as I was headed to the door.

"Hey Stoll, where you going?" Tyler said with a knowing look on his face. "I'm bored,man and I just love making her get all riled makes her..hotter." I grinned. Matt chuckled.

"Plus, I kinda owe her friends for giving me her number." I closed the door behind me, not before hearing Conner yell. "THE HORROR! THE HORROR!"

**(Katie's POV)**

My "friends" got an earful from me about the dangers of giving my number to random people I don't even know. I mean what if he is a stalker? Or worse...a murderer? Okay,that's an exaggeration but you get my point. Bella and Aly just calmly told me (after Bella shutting me up by covering my mouth with her ,which I licked after and made her shriek) that the guy was a friend of theirs.

"I felt so sorry for him because he doesn't know what to do to confess his undying love to you so we gave him your number." Bella said with a dreamy look on her eye. Well, creepy aren't we?

I just grunted and gave both of them a whack in the heads. Series of thunder erupted in the sky but I didn't care. They fudging deserve it!

Although, I did ask them a couple of times about who the guy was, if I knew him and those other stuff but they won't tell me! My irresistible puppy dog eyes and pout didn't even had an effect to them.

So yeah, I was still cross.

"Come on, Katie. Y'know holding grudges is not good for you." Aly said as she poked me. I stuck my tongue at her and crossed my arms over my chest. She pouted. "Plus, it makes wrinkles appear on your skin." Bella said, pouting slightly. But still, I didn't acknowledge them or whatsoever.

"Fine. We're sorry,Katie." Aly said. "We'll never do it again. We promise." Aly continued with Bella's bright red curls bobbing up and down, both of them giving me those puppy dog eyes. I felt a smile coming and I knew I was defeated.

"YAY!" They hugged me. "Just..promise me you won't do it again?" They nodded vigorously. "Well, if it's about true love though, I'm not really sure." Bella muttered.

_WHACK!_

"OWW!" "You promised." Bella looked like she was about to cry but still nodded. Cue thunder.

"Sorry, Lady Aphrodite but your daughter here is just so annoying!" I told the sky.

"HEY! I'm not annoying!"

"Sure you're not." Aly giggled.

"Who cares, Bells. As long as we're friends again! YAY!" she gave us her bone-crushing hugs which made Bells and I wince in pain.

"Oopsy! Look at the time! We gotta go, Bells! Don't wanna be late! Bye Kates!" Aly suddenly said, dragging a confused Bella with her.

"HEY GUYS! It's not even time for lessons yet!" I yelled back but they were already out of hearing range. What's gotten into them?

Sighing, I went to the strawberry fields where I figured I could kill some time.

-Strawberry Fields-

I lay there, watching clouds form different shapes. I was just relaxing when I heard a voice that made my blood boil.

"Hey Gardner."

"Seriously, all I ask is for a little peace and quiet!" I groaned.

There, Travis freaking Stoll smirked.

**Gods,how I hate him.**

**/**

**So yeah,new chapter! Hope you'll like this one too! **

**Thank you again for those who reviewed, alerted or made this as there favorite story! I appreciate it so much! **

**Well, bad news. This week, we will be having our exams and I'm pretty sure I can't turn on the computer since I need to study. So yeah, I think no new chapters will be posted in that time. But I'll try to write though.**

**So, love this chapter? Hate it? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**TRATIE FOREVER!**

**~purple.y-goodness ;))**


End file.
